Compartir
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: El permaneció en silencio por un rato, pensando en cómo diablos responder a eso. Simplemente no quería preocuparla con esos estúpidos sueños, eran solo eso. Simples sueños, malos y aterradores, pero sueños al fin y al cabo.


_Se que el tema que van a presenciar esta muy utilizado en el Fanfiction de Resident Evil y conforme pasen las generaciones lo seguirán usando. He leído la misma situación en el mismo contexto muchas veces con distintas parejas. Los protagonistas van a ser Billy y Rebecca, por supuesto, pero intenté aplicar la situación a un contexto distinto, para que la idea no sea reutilizada con otra pareja._

_¿No se han fijado – Aquellos que jugaron RE 0 – que Billy es como el que mas sufre y se trauma con todo el incidente de Marcus? Digo, está bien, Rebecca si tuvo su trauma, todos lo sabemos, pero a Billy se le sumó la mansión a lo de aquellos 23 civiles que murieron frente a sus ojos… Por sus propios compañeros en los que creía se podía confiar._

_Yo veo a Billy como alguien un tanto pesimista, con mala suerte – No tanto como Leon – y enfrascado en un pasado atroz. Por ello se le hace difícil olvidar todo lo sucedido, en cambio a Rebecca le es fácil avanzar, no perdonar, sino tomar todo aquello que la perturbó y usarlo para provecho, cosa que me parece poco probable haga el chico._

_Bueno, espero disfruten el fic ^.^_

* * *

**Compartir.**

* * *

Los extraños sonidos siempre estaban presentes en su ya muy perturbada mente. Constantemente despertaba de madrugada sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo que le generaba el solo hecho de obligarse a despertar; Muchas veces se había levantado y tomado su arma – Ya cargada – del buró al lado de su cama individual pensando en las mil y un maneras de acabar con un enemigo inexistente; Centenares de veces se había quedado dormido en el trabajo pensando en aquella mujer que había conocido y si estaría igual o peor que él. Por supuesto que cuando encontró a dicha mujer nunca le preguntó o le contó sobre ese detalle de su personalidad.

Billy Coen, mejor conocido por sus colegas como Safford York, no era famoso por ser conversador, muy certero y sarcástico si, pero nunca muy elocuente. Debido a ello nadie nunca se enteró de dichos sueños macabros y mucho menos de en lo que estos mismos se basaban, todo quedaba encerrado, enfrascado en su interior esperando el momento para salir. Eso desde el punto de vista de un tercero. Para Rebecca, Billy era la persona más conversadora y especialmente odiosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

En fin, ella sabia de ese lado sensible de él y le encantaba. Había sido en una ocasión en particular en donde se había dado cuenta de lo indefenso, asustado y solo que el chico se había llegado a sentir tan solo observando sus movimientos al dormir.

Aquella vez Billy estaba de visita en New York, había una conferencia a la que le habían aconsejado ir como representante de la comisaria de Hardvarville y aprovechando la situación se quedo toda la semana en el piso de Rebecca. Pasaron diversas situaciones extrañas, pero la que mas sorprendió a Rebecca ocurrió la tercera mañana de esa semana.

La chica despertó temprano, como cada mañana, para preparar un rápido desayuno. Tenía trabajo, pero las cosas estaban calmadas en TerraSave, por lo que podía salir a las nueve o diez de la mañana en cambio su novio debía estar listo a eso de las siete para esas "importantes" conferencias. Le extrañó a sobremanera que el chico no se encontrara a su lado al despertar, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Rebecca se colocó unos shorts que encontró junto a la cama y la camisa que el chico llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Justo cuando abotonó al último de los pequeños botones de la camisa, escuchó un ruido seco proveniente de la sala de estar.

Ya bien despierta tomó el arma cargada que guardaba en un cajón junto a su cama – Un viejo hábito –, la sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos y caminó con cautela, desde el pasillo solo podía ver el televisor y el sofá, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargó ella no bajó la guardia, ya había pasado por muchas cosas como para confiarse hasta en su propia casa.

Rodeó el sofá rápidamente, ya apuntando con su gastada Beretta, pero lo que vio la hizo bajar la guardia inmediatamente.

Si, había visto dormir a Billy muchas veces, lo había hecho y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que sus vidas terminaran, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. La tranquilidad que destilaba cuando dormía era única, Billy se olvidaba de sus problemas cuando dormía, o al menos eso pensaba Rebecca.

Esta vez pasaba algo muy diferente y lejano al concepto que ella tenia de él. Billy estaba recostado en el sofá, una mano fuera de éste y no muy lejos estaba el control remoto de la televisión, lo que explicaba ese ruido seco de hace rato. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas, negra y un pantalón gastado de color gris. Todo abría estado bien y, ¿Por qué no?, hasta tentador de no ser por la expresión que la usualmente tranquila faz del chico mostraba.

Se veía aterrado, asustado, casi a punto de llorar. Ese definitivamente había sido el Shock mas grande que Rebecca se podría haber llevado en su vida entera, casi haciendo que ella misma derramara lágrimas. Fue cuando un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta del chico que ella se decidió a actuar.

Se arrodillo junto a él, dejo su arma a un lado, lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió suavemente.

- Billy… - Murmuró, sus ojos algo acuosos por ver al hombre que le había servido de soporte derrumbarse en lo que creía era su único consuelo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por él. – Oye, Billy…

Lo movió algo más fuerte hasta que este abrió los ojos de golpe, junto con esto sus manos se aferraron al sofá debajo de él y un grito incontrolable surgió desde el fondo de su ser.

- ¡Rebecca! – Gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y una lágrima traviesa resbalaba por su mejilla. El chico se sentó de manera abrupta, haciendo que Becca cayera sentada sobre sus piernas, totalmente sorprendida por tal demostración de paranoia. Él miró a su alrededor y la vio allí sentada, observándolo de manera expectante.

- Princesa… - Murmuró, limpiándose con una mano el sudor de su frente mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás. Sonriendo de medio lado con algo de vergüenza. – Lamento que hayas visto eso.

Rebecca se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro de él en su pecho. Acaricio su cabello y espalda por largo rato hasta que el chico se decidió a corresponder su abrazo pasando ambos brazos por los costados de ella, atrayéndola hacia si. Movió su cabeza un poco secándose esa pequeña lágrima con la camisa que la chica traía puesta.

- ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas así? – Le reprocho ella con algo de molestia en la voz.

El permaneció en silencio por un rato, pensando en cómo diablos responder a eso. Simplemente no quería preocuparla con esos estúpidos sueños, además eran solo eso. Simples sueños, malos y aterradores, pero sueños al fin y al cabo.

- Porque no es necesario que lo sepas. – Le dijo mientras se alejaba y miraba levemente hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. – Son solo sueños.

- Billy… Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad? – Le dijo ella también mirándolo.

- Si, también te amo. – Respondió él acariciando la espalda de ella.

- Entonces sabes que compartimos… Muchas cosas ¿Cierto?

- Así es – Respondió nuevamente, ahora sonriendo de medio lado recordando la noche anterior. – Cosas realmente buenas…

- Exactamente – Dijo ella algo ruborizada por el comentario – Y también compartimos cosas malas. Recuerdos malos. ¿Verdad?

- Si… - Billy desvió la mirada incapaz de seguirle el juego a su novia.

- Vamos, mírame – Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos. – Yo te he contado mis sueños, buenos y malos. El contártelo me ha ayudado mucho, lo he superado casi por completo. Aunque aún me falta el hábito de dejar un arma cargada junto a mi cama.

El chico sonrió por el comentario, también hacia eso cuando estaba en su departamento.

- Pero, he avanzado y tomado todo aquello como experiencias útiles… ¿Por qué no quieres contarme? – Rebecca se acercó más a él, sus manos en la misma posición que antes. El chico suspiró resignado por la usual actitud sabelotodo de su novia. ¿Cómo negarse?

- Es algo difícil de recordar. – Dijo por fin en un murmuro. – Mis sueños son siempre en el mismo momento, la misma situación, el mismo miedo, pero el sentimiento de pérdida es aún mayor.

- Bi-

- Déjame terminar, pequeña Sabelotodo. – Le dijo en son de broma el chico, queriendo relajar un poco el ambiente. – Pasamos por muchas cosas hace 11 años, cosas horribles, Rebecca. No soy tan fuerte. Solo el pensar, el imaginar que yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo cuando caíste en aquel agujero sin fondo, en que si tal vez hubiera fallado aquel tiro aquel extraño Cien pies te hubiera devorado, la cantidad de veces que yo no es-

Rebecca lo interrumpió de manera abrupta, entendiendo el porque no quería contar esas cosas que, por lo visto y para su sorpresa, habían marcado al chico muchísimo mas que a ella misma. Lo beso como manera de disculpa por haberle hecho hablar de todo aquello.

Todo lo anterior de repente se esfumó de sus mentes y solo se dedicaron a sentir los labios del otro. Era un beso lento, suave y sin mayores apuros, era para recalcar el momento en el que estaban. Ya no volverían a aquellos tiempos. Aquella organización que les había hecho tanto mal ya se encontraba extinta y su legado iba por el mismo camino.

Las manos de Rebecca ya estaban alrededor del cuello de él y el chico la acercaba todo lo que podía por la cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes en un silencio cómodo y confortable.

- Ya son las siete… ¿Vas a ir a la conferencia de hoy? - Preguntó Rebecca al cabo de un rato, no muy preocupada por el asunto.

- Sabes, creo que se las pueden arreglar sin mí un par de días. –Dijo el en respuesta, ambos con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros. – Me quedare contigo toda la mañana.

- ¿Que te parece si volvemos a la cama? – Le sugirió ella alejándose un poco de su novio. – Aun me quedan tres horas para ir a trabajar.

- Me parece perfecto. – Dijo Billy. Se levanto y le dio un fugaz beso a la chica, adelantándose a la habitación que ambos compartían. – Ah! ¡Por cierto! Mi camisa te queda mejor a ti.

El comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera, le había querido dar esa pequeña sorpresa. Ahora compartían todavía mas cosas.

* * *

_El fic se iba a llamar pesadillas o Cosas malas o algo por el estilo, pero me parecía demasiado rayado. Le puse ese nombre obviamente por las cosas que deben compartir como pareja, obviando lo de la camisa xD... Las parejas se apoyan en los momentos malos y se felicitan en los momentos buenos. Nada más, nada menos. Ya lo saben! jaja_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Para aquellos que estén interesados en ayudarme a hacer más Fics sobre esta pareja pásense por el foro Pro BillyBecca… Es fácil de encontrar solo Váyanse a los foros de RE y el único en español es ese jajaja Allí encontraran nuestra misión (Si misión u.u) Y las biografías de los personajes para aquellos que no los conozcan y quieran ayudar ^.^_

_En fin, tengo otras ideas, con respecto a la semana que aquí les nombré Billy tiene de… ¿Vacaciones? xD Así que estén pendientes ;-)_


End file.
